Death stranding
by MentalInsanityy
Summary: Society has fallen and the future of humanity is uncertain as The Beach becomes unstabilized. When Danny goes missing for 2 years, he finds himself unconsciously lying beside a crater closely located to Amity Park. The Last Stranding is coming, but is there enough time before the Chiral Clouds wither away everything that it touches? (Rated M for safety)


XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Chapter one**

I'll be waiting for you on the beach

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Dusk was setting as the sun drew back against the horizon. Low hanging clouds seemed to glow thousands of orange yellow colours against the pink sky. Slightly darker clouds sneaked to the coast from land inward. An unusual rain cloud, that would cool down the city after a hot summer day. The teenager sighed as he closed his eyes, completely content with the way the last hour of sun shined upon his skin, making Danny's hair look like it almost glowed.

Danny always loved these afternoons in the autumn. Just the last warmth of the year touching his skin. The stars of August, that colour the sky at night, that are not unlike thousands of fireflies. The cold sting of the autumn wind that sets the ends of his nerve in fire, causing the slightest bit of alertness and lucidity.

Slow, low rumbles were heard from behind. A thunderstorm was coming.

"Well hello there Pocahontas." A voice commented from below. Danny sifted his vision to the street to see both his friends standing on the asphalt.

"Oh shut up." I glared. "As If you're not a big nature fan.'

"Touché." Sam huffed. "You ready for tonight?"

Danny stretched his limbs from the quite a long time of sitting. "Oh yea, the gala dinner. Meet you down in 5."

**XxXxXxX**

"I don't think i have to ask what drinks we want." Tucker asked.

"Cola." They all spoke in unison. Tucker nodded and went on his way to the drink bar, which was actually just a old table with a grumpy looking teacher behind it.

"So where do we sit? Somewhere between the veggies and meat I guess." Danny looked at Sam.

"Let's just sit here. I can work with salads too." Sam snickered. "It's also closer to the entrance so we are not the ones to get trampled by the people in the back."

Danny nodded as they sat down, and Tucker came back with 3 nicely filled cups of cola.

"Now.. where is the meat?" Tucker looked hopeful as he looked at the table in the back of the room, on which all the food was set.

The teachers came forth from all their corners of the room and announced the night had begun and they would point out tables to first pick food, so the tables don't 'clog up'. Of course Danny and Sam chose the wrong table because the trio, who had the whole table for themselves, were picked as one of the last. Danny meanwhile decided to get the three of them some more drinks while the were waiting.

Faint bangs were heard from the hallways, which almost everyone missed out on due to the loud talking in the cafeteria that echoed against the walls. The bangs got closer to the point that the door got kicked open. There, in the doorway stood a student named Rickie. Assault rifle in hand, and trained upon the people in front of him... Danny's friends and everyone in the back of the cafeteria. Danny's eyes widened as Rickie attempted to shoot in the back, but miss. All the students and teachers had meanwhile already ducked under the tables, what will not hold long if fired against.

Danny had no idea what he did, but he did it. He lunged himself at Rickie from the side of the room, and immediately grasped the M16 in his hands. He tried to yank it out his hands, but Rickie used to be a football player. No one in the room understood the boy's motives to do this, all but a few.

The gun was getting rocked back and forth as Danny fought to get it not in sight of the students. He only forgot himself...

Several bangs rang through the almost silent room as Danny fell. The gun fell on the ground and got flung a few meters away. The students started screaming at the sight of blood on the ground and wall.

Danny laid there, laying so still as if he was in a coma. Eyes wide open with no content inside to see a 'ha' from the kaha. A bullet was shot through his stomach, and had hit his spinal cord before exiting his body and falling on the ground.

The shooter himself got shot in the leg and arm, and squirmed on the ground in pain. Everyone slowly got up from under the table and Sam was the first to run at Danny's side and scream in shock. Tucker soon followed after.

Danny blinked slowly and stared at Sam.

"Danny? Danny listen, you'll be fine. Stay with us." Sam pleaded as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Danny opened his mouth and blinked his eyes a few times. "I will be waiting for you on the beach." He spoke softly, his voice rough and broken. Sam's eyes widened in confusion.

"What?" She whispered.

He slowly lost his muscle tension, and his body went limp. His friends were covered in Danny's blood, as they cried over their loss.

The police barged in the room and grabbed the shooter. A team of paramedics rolled in as well and a few slowly walked over to Sam and Tucker, who were still crying over Danny.

One of the paramedics looked at his colleges and stepped to the duo and kneeled down with them. Tucker looked up from Danny and looked into the man's eyes. "You can't bring him back, can you?" He whimpered. The man closed his eyes and slowly shook his head.

"Looking at his injuries, he would have absolutely no chance to live. At least two third of his blood is on the ground." He quietly spoke back. "I can give you some time with him, but he'll have to come with us soon."

"Please." Sam whispered. The paramedic nodded and stood up.

The man walked back to his coworkers and sighed.

"Nicholas, when do we pack the kid?" One of the paramedics asked.

"Just give them some time. They were supposed to have a fun night, and this wasn't on the schedule."

"They got 5 minutes." The main doctor spoke as he entered the room. "Where is the shooter?"

Nicholas pointed in the direction of the wall with cops and the man walked towards the group. Screaming rang through the cafeteria as Rickie growled and snapped at everyone who tried to grab him.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME." He screamed as he got pulled up by two cops and got taken to the ambulance in which he would be brought to the hospital to fix his leg. Everyone looked at the shooter, and even Sam and Tucker stood up. Mister Lancer walked forward and stood in front of his student.

"W-why did you do it?" He stammered, fresh tears on his cheeks from his fallen student.

Rickie his eyes were filled with hate. "Society is blind isn't it? I was both physically and mentally abused, and bullied." He looked upon the crowd. "AND I HATE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU." He turned back to Lancer and looked past him to see Danny Fenton laying there on the ground, dead. "I never meant to shoot Danny, he was just in my way." He spoke, before smirking. "It's a nice sight tho." He immediately got pushed forward as Sam attempted to dig through the crowd to attack Rickie.

"YOU MONSTER." She screamed as she got held back by Tucker.

The paramedics started to whisper to each other, and Sam caught a few words.

"Where is the kid?"

Sam turned around and found only a puddle of blood that remained on the floor as the body had disappeared. She dropped on the ground.

The question was repeated again and again.

"_Where did Danny Fenton go?"_

**XxXxXxX**

Danny's eyes flickered open, his eyes getting overwhelmed with the amount of light was around him. Calm sounds were heard around him as he grasped the sand between his fingers.

'Wait, sand?' He mentally questioned. Danny tried to stand up, but screamed in pain as he felt an extreme pain in his abdomen. He clogged his stomach and pulled it back to see his hand was tainted a crimson red. He felt himself spill away. He felt dizzy and tired. He exhaled slowly before closing his eyes. The beach was the place he died.

Danny heard something, but he doesn't know what. Noises were blurred as a static with peaks. Nothing made sense. The pain in his stomach quickly faded, but an ache remained. The mental pain of like stubbing a toe against the door, but amplified a few hundred times. The ache that says 'you fucked up' and just made you jumpy and in a world of pain.

Danny slowly opened his eyes and pulled himself up, looking more then confused when he saw a beach, with a shore filled with washed up animals. the sand was as grey as the skies above him. The world looked almost joyless.

Then, when Danny looked up, he saw 5 hovering bodies in the distance. Too far to identify, close enough to make out their silhouettes. Danny suddenly felt extremely disconnected, discontinued. 'Why was he here?' 'What was 'here'?'

Danny collapsed on the ground as he felt weak, something was wrong. Where was his family? The pain returned, blood oozing out of wounds that could not be seen. He screamed. He wish he had died.


End file.
